Freedom
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: a story about kai and an OC. i had the idea of a dream i had a few years back but could only remember half of it. so i made it into a oneshot. hope you like it


In the afternoon of a midsummer day, screams a young girl and the sound of breaking furniture echoed through a deserted street. Most of the people who lived in that street never messed with the owner of the house.

Alot of rumours flew around the neighbouring villages the daughter of that man was never allowed to do anything, and her mother wasn't allowed to say anything back. One day she told a man it was okay to live at her place, so he could teach her the tactics of the beyblading sport. In that year the girl fell for the charmes of her teacher, however when he was forced to leave, the young girls father said the man still had to pay him for living at his house. Once the boy left, everything was taken away from the girl. Her laptop she worked so hard for, her beloved pets, her dvd's, the prizes she won during small beyblade tournaments in town, the internet which was her only connection to friends besides her mobile phone. Everything.

5 Year later.

A smack echoed throughout the house which held a girl inside, still sensitive and friendly towards her friends despite the rough past.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD GO TO THAT BEYBLADE TOURNAMENT! LEARN FOR A REAL JOB THAT CAN ACTUALLY GET YOU MONEY!"

"B-but dad... i love beyblade."

"AS LONG AS YOU LIVE HERE YOU WILL NEVER BEYBLADE!"

The 15 year old girl ran upstairs, by now, tears were rolling down her cheeks as if she planned on refilling the ocean. Once she was in her room the ravenhaired girl grabbed the biggest bag she could carry and stuffed everything she still had left in there. Clothes, pictures of her friends, her harddrive which she kept dispite not having anything to use it, and the three things she held dear. Her guitar, the drawings she made and her beyblade equiptment, that she had hidden in an open spot in her wall behind her bed.

A pair of heavy footsteps signalled the girl her father was coming upstairs, her body froze and her eyes stared at the door which could open every second the adult man did not get into bed. Once she was sure nothing moved, the girl opened the door of her bedroom and looked in the hallway, looking for a sign if her father did or did not enter the bed.

"Okay, this is it then." she whispered to herself so quietly she barely heard it herself.

With that the young ravenhaired girl grabbed the oversized sportsbag, her guitar and her handbag, the last thing she got from her best friend.

The subject of running away was talked about alot, always resulting in nothing. But now, this was too much for the young girls soul to bear with.

'Let's see how it will be here without your little slave.'

As quietly as she could with 2 big bags and a small handbag, the girl went downstairs and opened the door. The scent of rain was in the air, giving away that it would start raining very soon so waiting for it to pass was not an option. Going outside the only noise that was heard inside the house was the sound of a door closing.

"Ah, why did it have to rain now? Your all wet now." Ray said as he dried off Drigger before noticing a girl standing underneath a tree which didn't keep her dry that well, neither did it keep her bags dry.

"Hey. It's raining you know. There is room enough underneath here for you.

The strange girl just looked at the boy who just called for her with dull eyes. She picked her bags up slowly and walked towards the busstop, putting down her bags and leaning against the side of the little house-like busstop.

'I know Driger. Something is wrong with that girl.'

"My name is Ray by the way. Hey, do you beyblade?" Ray asked noticing the black beyblade which looked like it had red flames all over.

The young girl infront of him nodded and gave a weak smile.

"I-i was never allowed to beyblade. My dad was very strict and when he found out i did beyblading he threw away everything else i held dear. This is the only thing i have left besides my guitar and my art."

"Your past sounds much like one of my teammates. He still is a big grumpy person but he changed slightly. You might know him from some tournaments, kai hiwatari from the bladebreakers."

"Yea, ive heard of them." Now the girl responded slightly louder then she was talking before.

A few minutes later a big tourbus stopped infront of the two teenage beybladers.

"I guess i have to go now. Maybe we'll meet again. Huh? Kai?"

This made the ravenhaired girl look up, straight in the eyes of the boy who just got off the bus. When he turned his head, she heard him say "Ray, take those stuff in the buss, she's coming with us."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Euh... i-i..."

The teenage girl got interrupted by a man screaming loud as he was running towards her.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GO BACK HOME!

Before the scared girl could reply or make a move, the boy named Kai stood before her. Not moving an inch even though the man infront of him threatened him.

"She is MY daughter. And she will do as i tell her." When the older man tried grabbing for his daughters arm he was stopped by a strong grip holding his had where it was.

"No she will not. Your daughter will be coming with me and my team."

"Oh yea? Who are you gonna call for that huh?"

Kai launched Dranzer and sent him ontop of a big treebranch, hanging over the old man.

"Ha, you missed."

"DRANZER NOW!"

Before the girl could register what happened before her, she felt someone grab her wrist and got pulled into the tourbus.

"HEY KAI! What do we have here? A girlfriend?" A very enthousiastic boy joked as his friend got on the bus.

Kai ignored the boy, leaving him to stare at his back as he walked past.

"Hey Tyson look there! Maybe he needs help?" A blonde boy said as they drove on, passing by the man who was yelling at the girl they just picked up.

"He won't be needing any help." Ray told the two active boys who stared at him, thinking Ray lost a screw.

"Look at that girl Tyson, her eyes lost alot of spark. Unlike Kai, she couldn't handle how she was treated." The trio turned their heads and looked behind them.

The blackhaired girl had blue tips on the ends of her hair and was wearing a purply sweater ontop of dark trousers but the look in her eyes was much differnent then Kai's.

"She told me beyblading is what she lives for besides music and drawings. But when she got a teacher a few years back, her dad found out and threw everything she loved away. Exept her art and her guitar. The beyblade she hid somewhere so her father wouldn't find it."

"Sounds rough. Doesn't it?" Max asked his friend.

"Yea. I really hate that kind of people." Tyson said before standing up and walking towards the girl who sat with her back against the window, on the seat infront of Kai.

"Hey, i'm Tyson."

The girl blinked as she looked at the boy called Tyson.

"He won't bite." was heard from the next seat.

"I'm Jay."

"HY JAY! I'M MAX!" the blonde boy from before yelled at he stood up on his knees in his seat, waving at Jay, who waved back slightly.

"We are on our way to a tournament but we're going to stay over at a hotel. I'll ask mr. Dickinson if you can get a room aswell." Tyson said before running to the front of the bus to ask a gentle looking old man, before returning to his seat.

The old man got up and walked to Jay with a soft smile on his face.

"Tyson told me about what happened. Maybe its best if you stay with one of the teammembers tonight. Seeing as we don't know where your father is,so ..." mr. Dickinson looked at Ray.

"Ray, would you mind looking over Jay tonight? Kenny will have to sleep with Max and Tyson."

Before the nekojin could reply the teamleader Kai spoke up.

"She will stay with me."

"Oh. Ok, i guess that's an option aswell. So Jay, if its okay with you, you will be staying with Kai. It would be safer with him i think."

When Mr. Dickinson returned to his seat Jay looked between the open space between the seats to Kai who had his arms crossed and looked like he was sleeping. Something about him told her that he somewhat was in the same boat as she was, but it seemed to have made him more drawn back then she was.

Jay took out her beyblade and looked at her bitbeast, Fenris. It was a majestic black wolf with a fur of black fire. 'i'm glad your still with me Fenris'. The black wolf flashed red in return.

When the tourbus arrived at the hotel, the staff took all the belongings of the teammembers to their rooms. Mr. Dickinson informed them of the slight change making sure it was no problem.

"C'mon. Your stuff is already in the room." Kai said walking past Jay.

"Okay." She replied, following the teamleader.

When they entered the room, Jay thought she entered a new house. It looked really big. On the right side of the room was a table and a tv, on the left was a big bathroom, next to the bathroom were two beds and on the other side of the room was a balony with a swingcouch and a beyblade dish.

"Wow."

"Get used to it. I'm going to bed now, i'm waking you up at 8."

"Okay, goodnight Kai." Jay said as she saw kai getting into the second bed.

The teenage girl grabbed an oversized shirt which reached to her knees out of her bag which said 'Beyblading Spirit inside' and walked towards the bathroom to get a shower.

Once she was finished Jay noticed that Kai was already sleeping and got into the bed which was closest to the bathroom. A big sigh escaped from her lips as she looked to her blade once again before trying to get some sleep.

Around midnight Kai got woken up by someone opening the balcony doors. Grabbing his blade the russian went outside only to find Jay in the swingcouch looking at the lights of the town, when he looked closer it seemed as if she was crying.

"Why are you here? A skilled blader would be able to get up here."

"Its the top floor here near enough of a 30 floor hotel. Besides who would get up here."

"You don't want to know."

Jay reached for a tissue in her small bag next to her, dropping her artbook in the process. Kai picked it up and looked through it.

"When did you draw this?"

"Huh?" When she looked at the drawing, Jay saw her drawing of Kai with dranzer in the background. "Oh that one. Just finished it. Its the first drawing i made in years."

"Tell me what happened before i change my mind." Behind the stern tone he used Jay could find a hint of worry in there.

"When i was like 5, i found my blade spinning infront of me when i woke up. So ever since i liked beyblading and learned more about it through internet and tv. When i saw there was a tournament i asked a guy i met on the internet if he would teach me more tricks and techniques. But when he came over all my father would do was complain about the money it cost him. So he kept doing stuff so eventually that guy was forced to leave. Dad found out i brought a laptop with the money i won from tournaments he-he took away everything. My laptop, the only connection i had with friends from somewhere else, the tv to prevent me watching beyblade tournaments, he even tried to throw away my art and guitar because he wouldn't find my blade." By now tears were coming out of Jay's eyes again. Kai sat down on the couch and listened to her going on with her story.

"Eventually he managed to get my mother so far she would give away m-my... pets. The only things that kept me there. A few weeks after she vanished because i put out all my stress on her and dad, well he just did the same as always. Eventually i left aswell, i suppose my drawings or music will get me somewhere if beyblading doesn't work out." Jay managed to keep herself from crying but failed at it soon after finishing her story.

Kai sighed and pulled Jay closer to him. "Don't think about it anymore alright. Thats the only way to get over it."

The teenage girl dried her tears once more as she turned her head to look at Kai. "How do you?"

"Know? Long story."

"I've got time. Besides something tells me mine isn't even compared to yours."

The teenage russian looked at the girl leaning against him.

"I hate talking much."

"It doesn't hurt to open up. Besides i'm not the person to go blabbing things around."

After yet another sigh Kai started explaining his story.

"When i was a few years old my dad sent me off to my grandfather to make me a beyblade champion who could not be beaten. I was put under training that would put a normal blader in intensive care. One day i got past the security and found my way out. I made my way through tournaments without being beaten untill Tyson showed up. When he beat me mr. Dickinson put me in a team with the other guys. Quite a few times i thought leaving them would be better for me but they always chase me down like dogs. Last year i made a friend in the private school i had to go to. But some organisation got hold of him with the excuse of teaching him beyblade, because i didn't.."

Kai paused for a while and sat behind Jay, laying his arm on the armrest without knowing Jay was blushing like mad.

"Did... something happen to him?"

"The bitbeast they gave him was a copy of dranzer. It gained too much power and took him over. The last thing i heard of him was that he was still in a coma."

"Is that why you prevented my dad from taking me back?"

No reply came from the russian blader behind her so Jay turned around, seeing a depressed Kai looking to the side of the balcony.

"I'm gonna do something my friend once told me helps really well against depressive moments. Okay?"

"Hn." Kai didn't move during this short reply and kept looking down.

Jay liften her arms and wrapped them around Kai's neck, which was without his scarf since he had been sleeping. Feeling Kai tensing up because of the hug Jay waited for a reply. To her surprise she got her reply. The russian blader wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin on Jay's shoulder.

"Smart move." A smile escaped Kai's lips along with a sigh.

"To tell you the truth... i knew about you being a bladebreaker. But i didn't want to make it seem as if i would be a bother too you."

"It's alright. You should go to bed now."

Jay nodded as she tightened the hug for a brief second before standing up and getting into bed. Followed by Kai who got in his own bed.

"Goodnight Kai."

Not getting a reply Jay thought he didn't hear her or just didn't want to reply.

"Goodnight. Don't tell Tyson about this."

The young girl smiled and replied with "Okay."

A thought ran through Kai's mind before he fell asleep.

_'Use your blade to protect someone u love one day'_

"Jay, Get up. Time for training." The sleepy girl opened her eyes to find she was looking straight into those of Kai.

"What time is it?"

"8, but we eat first. Just ignore Tyson okay."

"Okay."

Jay got up and grabbed a purple kneelength dress with a black belt at the waist. When she came out of the bathroom she slipped into a pair of black shoes.

"Let's go." Kai said waiting at the door.

"You didn't have to wait you know."

Not giving a response Kai walked outside being followed by Jay. When they got to the breakfast table no one was there yet.

"You better get your breakfast now before Tyson all eats it."

When Jay turned around she saw Ray entering.

"Yea, he can eat alot can't he?"

"Alot is an understatement. How did you know?"

"Yesterday Mr. Dickinson told me before i went to the hotelroom."

Jay followed the three bladebreakers to the breakfast table and grabbed 2 small sandwhiches with bacon and egg when her eyes landed on a passionfruit yoghurt.

"I can't believe they have those here."

"They are really good." A girl with brown hair said as she walked in with Kenny.

"Hy?"

"I'm Hilary. I wasn't on the bus because i was at my grandma's."

"Oh."

"Don't tell me Kai suddenly has a girlfriend?"

"What? No, he pretty much saved me when my dad was about to take me back home."

"What do you mean saved?" Hilary asked as they walked back to the table, she sat down next to Max and Jay sat down next to Kai, across from Hilary, since that was the only open spot after Tyson sat down with tons of food infront of him.

"Do you have to ask so much? We have to train when Tyson is finished."

"Even Jay? She just got here Kai. Don't wear the girl out."

"No it's okay Hilary. I asked to, i was getting a bit rusty."

"Oh okay."

"Hey Jay?"

"What Kenny?"

"Can i check your beyblade? I might find some changes that you might like."

"Now?"

"When we get to the training hall."

"Sure." Jay replied with a smile and finished the last bit of her yoghurt.

Once everyone was finished they went to the training hall, Kenny helped Jey changing parts on her beyblade because they were worn out or because it would be a great help.

"I see you have a bitbeast aswell."

"Yes she has Kenny. But i haven't seen it anywhere yet...hold on."

"What's wrong Dizzy." The wiz kid asked his laptop.

"That bitbeast only appears to those who are born with a pure beyblade soul."

"Well, my grandma said that alot aswell. But she died a few years back."

"Let's battle."

"Kai! But.." Kenny said hesitating about if she would be ready or not.

"You up to it?" Kai said looking at Jay.

"Yea."

Tyson went to the side of the dish while Kai and Jay got ready to launch.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIIIIIIIP!"

Jay sent fenris to spin infront of Dranzer, as if to dare Kai into attacking. Knowing this wouldn't go far both blades hit eachother and started going around the entire beystadium. For what seemed like an eternity to the starting bladers who were looking, the two bladers only looked at their blades.

"Jay can you make your bitbeast come out so Dizzy can read it?"

"Okay Fenris, you heard it."

"FENRIS SHADOW STRIKE!" Jay yelled, the beyblade instantly reacted, being wrapped in black flames a red light shot out of the blade. A black shadow flew around above the beybladedish before turning into a majectis black wolf, covered in black flames with red flashing through now and then.

The moment the wolf howled it shot forward only missing Dranzer, who had come out seconds ago, by an inch.

"Not bad Jay."

"Same to you Kai."

Both blades collided once more before the bitbeasts returned to their blades, followed by both blades returning to their owners hand.

"THAT WAS AMAZING. I wanna go next.!" Tyson came running.

"I'm gonna go for a walk first. I need some fresh air."

"Don't go too far. Remember what mr. Dickinson said."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Jay said as she waved her hand over her head.

"Look there she is. Get her. Her father paid us well for this job."

"But what if someone comes after us."

"Unless Kai suddenly had a heartchange no one will."

"Okay sir."

'I'm actually glad i ran into Ray that day. And if it weren't for Kai listening to me yesterday night, i would still be in a depressed state and...'

Jay's thoughts were interrupted when a wet piece or clothing was held against her mounth, which caused her to faint soon after.

"We have her boss."

"Don't stand there you idiots. Bring her into the car."

When Jay got lifted onto someones shoulder, Fenris fell out of her pocket and layed on the ground, watching her owner being dragged away without anyone being around.

"I wonder where Jay went? She is taking pretty long." Kenny said to the group before their training got interrupted by a little boy running in the traininghall.

"HEY YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed to Kai.

"What."

"I found this on the ground. Wasn't it from that girl?"

Kai grabbed the beyblade from the kids hand and saw Fenris.

'She would never leave this on the floor, something happened.'

"Was that your girlfriend or something?"

The Russian blader tensed and walked out the hall without saying a word, but Fenris tightly in his hand.

"Hey Kai! Where are you going?"

"Tyson. Tell mr. Dickinson to call the police and go the warehouse 5 in the east district."

Before Tyson could reply Kai had already left the scene.

"What's got him all fired up?"

"Too early for you to know Ty." Ray said. Knowing very well what was going through Kai's mind. He saw them talking yesterday night, and how Kai had changed. It had been 2 years since Tyson defeated Brooklyn and got the title once again, secretly leaving with Hilary. He knew it all.

"What? Oh well i'm gonna go get some grub." With that Tyson left Ray and went inside.

"Told you i'd find you again." A man said as he slapped Jay with full force, making her fall on the ground. "Going with a bunch of good for nothing bladers. Specially that one with the sharkfins on his cheeks."

"Kai is better then you will ever be."

"WHAT? Snapping back at me?" Once again the man who was Jay's father slapped her across the face.

"Now, shut your yap while i get business done." He said as he turned around, facing Boris to talk about the payment.

'Kai, take care of Fenris if i don't make it back.'

"TALA!" Kai yelled, obviously angry as he stood infront of his redhaired russian friend.

"What? No need to yell."

"Where is Boris?"

"Boris? How did he get back?"

"I...don't...care." Kai said as he paused between each word, his patience was short right now.

"Why do you need to find him?" Tala asked as he walked into a room filled with computers trying to locate Boris.

"I have a hunch Jay's dad sent boris after her, because i took her away in his eyes."

"Who's jay? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Shut up and look for Boris or Niro."

"Niro? I remember that name from somewhere."

"I was the one who stayed over their house, training her when she was younger. Untill i had to leave because he called boris."

"Did you tell her yet?" Tala asked as he scanned the computerscreen for a name.

"If i get there in time, and if she remembers."

"Did he make her lose her memories or something."

"Who knows. I remember her crying alot and forgetting stuff after she got hit."

"He knows the good spot."

"TALA."

"Not to hit someone. Well that too but i'm on about this." the redhead said as he pointed to the screen.

"Just like i thought. District 5." With that Kai ran out the door.

'Told you didn't i Kai. Eventually you'll fall. I'm a cyborg and even i had it happen."

"So Niro, what are you going to do with her?" Boris asked while looking at the passed out girl against the wall

"Punish her for what she tried. And by whatever means needed, i will make her unable to remeber things from the past."

"Your ideas are wonderfull."

"I paid enough to get you out of jail. If you didn't do your job, you would be the dead meat."

A sudden appearance of smoke coming from the wall and two beyblades showing up.

"ATTACK NOW!" A voice yelled as the two blades glowed a very bright red and Dranzer appeared.

"No." Boris suddenly said, realising the threat infront of them.

"You're that good for nothing blader that took my piece of trash daughter with him. Well piece of trash or not. She comes with..."

Niro's sentence didn't finish because a dark shadow appeared and turned into a majestic black wolf, growling like a mad wolf at the mad infront of it. Eyes shining a bright red color.

"How is it?"

"Fenris... can be seen by whoever i wish." Jay said weakly as she tried to stand up.

"SIT BACK DOWN! You shall do as i command you." Niro said as he pushed Jay down on the floor. Trying to make a move to wound his own daughter, he didn't notice Kai running towards Jay and kicking her father straight in his side with as much power as possible, sending him into the wall.

"DRANZER! BLAZING GIGS TEMPEST!" Kai yelled as dranzer wrapped itself in flames before unleashing its mighty attack, knocking out Boris.

"Jay!" The russian older teen said as he ran towards the girl who was falling down backwards with Fenris in her hand, catching her just in time.

"You're back. I'm sorry i forgot it was you." Jay said as a tear escaped her eye.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's go get you fixed up." Kai replied as he picked the girl up bridal style and walked out the same way he came in. Through the wall.

Niro and Boris got arrested a few minutes after and get sent to a lifetime or jail and no chance of getting out for good behaviour. Everyone of the team was discussing what happened at the table, and the upcoming tournament. Not paying attention to the empty seat at the end of the table.

"Make sure she gets enough rest and do not allow her to beyblade for 2 weeks to a month. Her wrist is sprained pretty badly and she has mulitple bruises."

"Okay. I'll make sure of it."

"She is lucky to have a caring boyfriend like that."

"Doctor, i'm not..."

"Kai, i may be a doctor but i am a married man. I remember what it looks like if you have feelings for a girl. I was the same as you, didn't believe in it for one bit. But now im married. Just make sure u do it safe." This made Kai blush redder then Dranzers feathers.

"I'm not going..."

"Not now, later." With that the doctor left the room, leaving Kai in there with Jay."

'I might aswell watch some tv while waiting.' The russian male thought to himself, grabbing the remote in one hand and turning on the tv. As if the tv was cursed it turned on at a love movie, just at the moment where they were about to kiss.

'Why am i watching this?'

Kai looked at the girl next to him, looked at the tv and back to Jay. He started to lean in slowly untill he felt Jay's soft breathing on his lips. 'Jay, you have no idea...' Leaning in more Kai felt his lips touching the lips of the sleeping girl.

When he felt Jay move Kai pulled away with a face so red he would have never thought was possible.

"Kai was that a dream?" Jay asked, rubbing one eye before turning her head left. Seeing her the bladebreakers leader with such a red face, the young girl got the hint and blushed thousand shades of red herself.

"N-no."

"I- i must have been bad. I mean i – i was asleep."

Jay moved her legs off the bed infront of the chair Kai was sitting in.

'C'mon Kai, its not much different from beyblade if you think about it.' Kai told himself as he looked into Jay's deep brown eyes.

"Jay."

"What kai?" The ravenhaired girl asked looking up at Kai who was standing infront of her.

Kai put his hand on Jay's cheek, making her look into his eyes. Both bladers closed their eyes and leaned in slowly untill their foreheads touched. "Jay, that guy. Your trainer did you love him?"

"Yes Kai." Right that moment Kai leaned in, closing the gap and pressed his lips on Jay's. Feeling her kiss him back without hesitating, told him, she knew he was that guy. Words didn't need to be said. 'Its him. Its really him.' Jay thought as she kissed back Kai, tears escaping her eyes. Jay's arms found their way around Kai's neck, while Kai's free arm wrapped itself around the younger girl's waist. His other hand still resting on her cheek. Stroking the tears that fell from it, the moment they passed his fingers. Moving closer till he was standing on the side of the bed, jay moved her left leg to the side a bit so Kai could stand in between them. Kissing Jay with more confidence then when the kiss started, the passion broke out and Kai hugged the girl he was kissing even closer, not wanting to let go. When he pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead against that of Jay, a small whimper came from the girl.

"Will you..."

"Be your..girlfriend?"

"Mhmm."

"I've waited so long to hear that."

Kai smiled as he leaned in again. Kissing his girlfriend passionately and getting the same amount in return he knew this was the right choice, remembering the words that roamed his mind. '_'Use your blade to protect someone u love one day'_

15 YEARS LATER

"LET IT RIP!" A young blader yelled as he launched his blade. "GO DRANZER!"

A familiar blue blade skillfully went past the obstacles that were placed.

"Well done Goh. Keep it up like that!"

"Thanks mom."

"Hey Goh, come here." A young mother said holding a makeup box in her hands. "I've got to give you your sharkfins don't i."

"Mom. I'll do my best at the battles later. Will dad come aswell?"

"I told him so i'm sure he'd make time. He wouldn't want to miss this."

"Because there is someone i want to beat." Goh said with the same smirk as his dad has. 'I guess it runs in the family.' Jay thought.

FEW HOURS LATER

"WE'RE ABOUT TO BEGIN THE 25TH SUPER BATTLE TOURNAMENT! I'M DJ DAICHI, AND I'LL BE THE HOST OF THIS TOURNAMENT. I HOPE EVERYONE WILL ENJOY."

"Daichi's getting pretty good at being the dj." A now adult Tyson said a standing with his son and friend Max and Kenny.

Seeing a girl at the dish, Tyson knew it was Ray and mariahs daughter Lin. A feisty young girl.

"Tyson! Long time no see." Ray said as he turned around in the hallway.

"That's your daughter huh. Maybe she got her temper from her mother. Haha!"

"So your Makoto?" Ray asked the little boy hiding behind Tyson.

"Yes sir! I'm Makoto Granger." He suddenly said, pride growing with each word.

"His eyes kind of remind me of some girl i knew." The now adult Ray asked his childhood friend.

"Hehe, i wonder who that could be." Tyson replied, scratching tha back of his head.

Having a laugh and talking about what happend after they all went back to their homes, time flew by before Tyson, Ray or their other friends even knew.

"THIS TOURNAMENT HAD MANY POWERFULL BATTLES BUT NOW... ITS DOWN TO THE LAST MOVEMENT! WE'RE READY FOR THE FINAL MATCH!"

Daichi yelled through the micophone, getting the attention of the entire audience.

"OKAY, NOW IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE THE 2 REMAINING BLADERS!"

Pointing to the right side as he spoke the words Daichi said:

"HE CHARGED RIGHT THROUGH THE TOURNAMENT WITH HIS FIGHTING SPIRIT! ITS MAKOTO GRANGER!"

A Young blader came up from the other side.

"HIS COOL FIGHTING STYLE AND INCREDIBLE STRENGTH, GOH HIWATARI!"

"Huh? Hiwatari? Then he must be..." Ray looked down as if he couldn't believe it.

"Your right Ray. He's Kai and Jay's son."

"ALRIIIGHT, LETS GET THIS STARTED! 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!" Daichi screamed through the micorphone along with the audience.

"Here i come Goh! I'm gonna beat you today!"

"You'll never beat me Makoto! I'm gonna win."

"Go DRAGOON!"

Go DRANZER!"

The two blades collided as a proud mother looked from the top at her son, his style didn't change that much compared to his father.

"To think that Tyson's and Hilary's son and Kai and Jay's son are batteling." Max said with a big smile on his face. Obviously enjoying the battle infront of him.

"Its a bit strange, isn't it?" Kenny replied without taking his eyes off the beybattle.

"Right Tyson? Huh?" The moment he turned around Kenny noticed Tyson left somewhere.

"PRESIDENT! PLEASE WAIT!" Two people yelled, running through the hallway."PRESIDENT HIWATARI!"

"Please return to the office. We have an important meeting coming up!"

The man turned around, facing his employees and said: "I have something to do that's more important then work."

"That makes two of us then."

"Tyson..."

Through the entire stadium the sounds of beyblade colliding into eachother could be heard.

When Kai and Tyson reached the end of the tunnel, they saw someone was already there.

"You made it." Jay said as she turned around and hugged Kai around his shoulders, earning a short but passionate kiss from her husband who wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, holding her close like always.

"Get a room." Tyson joked while watching his two old friends, who get married in the end.

"Sure brings back memories..."

"Tyson, i have no intentions of discussing the past with you." Kai answered as he tugged on his tie to loosen it a bit and took a beyblade out.

"Hehe. You havent change at all Kai, marrying Jay was a good thing like i said." Tyson replied taking out his own blade.

"Haha, Tyson. Ray said that." Jay laughed.

"Here i come Kai."

"Bring it, Tyson."

"C'mon Kai, go for it!" Jay cheered on.

"I'm one of your friends, cheer me on a bit too."

"I'm married to Kai, so well yea. You get it." Jay replied with a smile on her face while looking at her husband. 'And im damn glad about it.'


End file.
